


Fantastic dragon tamers and where to find them

by Aerodite



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Non-Consensual Spanking, Polyamory, So much spanking guys, Spanking, Timelines mean nothing, Very loosely inspired by the actual harry potter, You guys are dirty but i wrote it so what does that make me?, i've never written like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerodite/pseuds/Aerodite
Summary: As a child of the famous wizards percival graves and newt scamander, percy has been the center of attention his entire life, which has led to some unfortunate encounters. But he thinks maybe not everything in his life is cursed when he meets a very interesting dragon tamer while dropping off an orphaned dragon at the center his father helped build. Perhaps even the most unusual people can have everything they've ever wanted.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 14





	Fantastic dragon tamers and where to find them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Life: The Heart of a Dragon Tamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342096) by [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds). 



"Percival scamander graves!" A sharp, echoing voice stops the teenage boy in his tracks. His sea green eyes widen as he searches for the source of that voice knowing it meant one of two things, either his father had found out about the baby dragon in the stables, or he'd been caught hiding the torn remnants of what was his fathers favorite shoes. Neither option was very pleasant as both would undoubtedly end with him wailing over one set of knees or another. 

As the son of two very well known wizards, percy's life was not an easy one. Of course his give-em-hell attitude and affinity for magical creatures didn't help in the slightest...he often thought himself cursed with his papa's free spirit and his fathers strong will which of course got him into more than his fair share of trouble. This time however he didn't know which of his sins to apologize for and if he admitted to the wrong one he was beyond screwed.

He reluctantly finds the source of the voice heaving an inward sigh of relief when he spots his very angry father standing over a pile of leather that had once been a pair of very expensive shoes. Percival graves sr was not a man to be trifled with and percy knew all to well what happened when he was crossed. He pitifully looks just behind his father to his papa hoping for some kind of sympathy. Unfortunately for him the freckled face of newt graves remained passive, he would receive no help this time.

"Please explain this. I'm dying to hear your excuse for this one" his fathers stern gaze had always frightened him whether it was pointed at him or not. He stammers quietly for a bit, stalling until he could think up a reasonable lie that wouldn't lead to him revealing their surprise guest. "Um, well you see father there was this pup....he followed me home without my notice and by the time I found him he'd done this, I was going to tell you I promise but I wanted to get him out first and you found them before I could...." 

He was very proud of that one, even if lying had left a sour taste in his mouth and a tight squeeze in his chest. His father's face remained impassive throughout the duration of his story which wasn't unusual really but there was something in his eyes that had percy swallowing hard and looking away. "That's a very entertaining story my boy but you left out a pretty big part, the part where that pup was a dragon." 

Percy gasps, eyes flying back to his fathers face where a very displeased scowl had taken up residence. Percy knew that scowl meant he'd given up any chance at leniency. "Ok it's true! It was a dragon, but he's only a baby! He won't cause anymore trouble I swear!" Newts face softens ever so slightly, he had been just like him when he was a boy, always bringing home strange creatures to terrorize his poor mum. 

"You are very much grounded" unfortunately for percy newt wasn't the one that made the rules, sure he did have rules of his own and he enforced his husbands rules of course, but he couldn't get his boy out of this mess unless he wanted to be on the recieving end along with him. Percy, the dolt, took that to mean he was being let off with a grounding which had never happened before in his life. "Yes sir, but can I at least speak with you about the dragon? I really don't want to send him off...." 

The scowl on his fathers face was still very much present and unwavering. "Oh we're about to talk alright, the same way we do every single time you're in trouble lad. Off to your room, you know the drill" all hope and color drains from poor percy's face as he realizes his error. He knows better than to even think of disobeying at this point so he goes to do what he's told, go to his room and wait in the corner for his inevitable murder....ok so maybe he wouldn't die, but it would feel as if he was.

His father was a very patient man and he had to be, not only because of his job but because he had not one, but two brats to keep in line. Percy didn't envy his father's position one bit except to envy the power that came with it. Realistically percy knew he could never do what his father did and that his role in the world would certainly not be one of an alpha male but he still liked to pretend. 

Caught up in his daydream of ruling the world from the back of a dragon, percy didn't hear his father enter his room until the mans booming voice ripped him from his pleasant escape. "I certainly don't know what you have to be smiling about right now but I hope it's worth it" percy's smile drops instantly to be replaced by a mix of fear and guilt. The shoes the dragon has destroyed had been a pair his papa had given his father as a gift. His father had taken very good care of those shoes.

The sudden reminder of what he'd done causes guilt to rip through him and before he's even been given permission to leave the corner hes hurling himself into his fathers arms bawling like a baby. "I'm sorry! I forgot what those shoes were! I was so caught up in smush that I just panicked and hid it" percival had never been a very affectionate person but he'd always found it impossible to resist a crybaby brat. Both newt and his son fit under this category although newt was usually less inclined to cry unless it was really bad. 

He let's the boy calm himself before he stands him up in front of him with a stern look. "Yes the shoes are a disappointment but that isn't why you're in trouble. Do you even realize what you did? You brought a very dangerous creature into our home percy. I know these creatures love you and your papa but the rest of us aren't treated to that special brand of magic, what if he had hurt someone?" Percy sniffles wiping his eyes as his father speaks, his words only cause the guilt to twist his heart more and fresh tears spill from his eyes at the thought. 

It's clear to percival that he hadn't thought that far, which was a common thing among scamander brats apparently, and he could see the guilt eating away at him. "You'll be punished for this and then we will talk about what to do with your....squish?...Ok?" Percy whines at the reminder of his impending doom but nods anyway. His father wasn't an unreasonable man even if he was strict and stubborn. He should have come to speak with him instead of trying to hide it. 

At this point the guilt is weighing him down so much he doesn't even sigh when his father begins to unfasten his pants, he only sniffles a bit as they're pushed down to his ankles shortly joined by his underpants before he's led over his fathers strong thighs. He knows he can always trust his father to make the guilt disappear even if the brat in him wants to run away from the pain he knows is coming. 

The first slap of his fathers hand elicits a sharp inhale but no other sound until the steady rythm of slaps begins. He always hated this part, the warmup, he'd rather get right to the real punishment and get it over with but his father was a very traditional man and refused to do anything except what he'd been taught. 

After a dozen or so of his fathers heavy handed slaps he begins his protest, the sting in his cheeks was more than prominent now and he already knew this was only a quarter of what he was in for. "Ow...fath-ow! Please I've had enough" percival pauses for a fraction of a second before a ringing smack lands on his right cheek forcing a Yelp from his lips. "I believe I'm the only one here that's qualified to judge whether or not you've had enough yes?" Percy whines and squirms but otherwise doesn't protest again.

It feels like a lifetime of stinging smacks by the time his father stops, his ass is absolutely on fire at this point and he knows it's not over yet. Percy is never privy to what implement his father will use on him until it makes it's introduction on his poor bottom, unfortunately for him today is a hairbrush and the first whack of the thick wood to his bare bottom is agony. He doesn't even mean to do it when he reaches back with a sob to protect his butt, percival of course does not care whether or not he meant to, and lands a stinging whack to the covering hand forcing percy to move it or risk being hit again not that it was really much of a choice. 

Percy absolutely hated the hairbrush, his father always used his own and it was a heavy wooden one that lit his ass up hotter than the sun it felt like, and right now it was beating down on his defenseless skin with no mercy. Percy could only stand three of the strikes before he's wailing and kicking trying his damndest to alleviate some of the intense pain. 

His father gives him a total of twenty with the brush before he stops and gently rubs his bawling sons back waiting for him to calm enough to stand. After a few minutes percy is calm enough to push himself to his feet with help, he refuses to sit down and his father hides an amused smile at the glare percy is shooting at the hairbrush. "Did you want to talk about your dragon or would you rather prefer to continue trying to set fire to my poor brush with your eyes?" 

Percy huffs at the 'poor brush' comment but nods slowly pulling his pants back up over his bottom. "What on earth possessed you to bring home a dragon percy?" He fidgets as he debates on whether to tell the whole truth or not....yeah right like he was gonna risk another spanking. "A man at the market was selling them....smush looked really hungry and sick so I bought him with my allowance so I could bring him here and help him" 

Percival really shouldn't be surprised, as many times as he's come home to stray creatures his husband dragged in the purchasing of a dragon really shouldn't shock him all that much. "I admire your heart love but that was extremely reckless of you to do, you understand that yes?" Percy nods having realized the danger he put everyone else in, dragons were unpredictable at the best of times let alone one that was hungry and probably not very fond of humans. 

"Let's go see this beast then, I have no doubt your papa is already best friends with the bloke" percy smiles thinking of his papa sitting outside with the dragon speaking to it as if it understands anything he's saying. Percival throws an arm over his sons shoulders as he steers them towards the back of the house already dreading having to fight two brats on sending the poor creature to a better home.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by deadmockingbirds story, please go check it out it's so good. I will try to update every day but that doesn't always happen, my chapters also probably won't be as long as theirs lol they're much better at it than I am, but I'm trying.


End file.
